Deleted Races in GTA Online
This page lists any details known about the Rockstar-Created Races in Grand Theft Auto Online that have been removed from the game since release by Rockstar Games. Land Races Beach Odyssey *Pigalle only *Point to Point *Rank required = 15 *1 - 16 Players *5.11 Miles *Added with the "I'm Not a Hipster" Update *Removed ? BeachOdissey-01.jpg BeachOdissey-Map.jpg Drag Strip *Coquette Classic only *Lap race *Rank required = 1 *1 - 16 Players *1.74 Miles *Added with the San Andreas Flight School Update *Removed ? Drag_Strip_GTAO.jpg Drag_Strip_GTAO_Race_Map.png Embracing America *Warrener only *Point to Point *Rank required = 1 *1 - 16 Players *2.80 Miles *Added with the "I'm Not a Hipster" Update *Removed ? Embracing_America_GTAO.jpg Embracing_America_GTAO_Race_Map.png Grand Tour *All classes except utility *Point to Point *Rank required = 40 *1 - 16 Players *11.42 Miles *Available from original release of GTA Online. *Removed ? Grand_Tour_GTAO.jpg Grand_Tour_GTAO_Race_Map.png Hip to be Cool *Rhapsody only *Lap race *Rank required = 1 *1 - 8 Players *0.82 Miles *Added with the "I'm Not a Hipster" Update *Removed ? HipToBeCool-GTAO-Race.png Hip_To_Be_Cool_GTAO_Race_Map.png Need for Seed *Coquette Classic, JB 700, Monroe, Pigalle, Roosevelt, Stinger, Z-Type, and custom vehicles only *Lap race *Rank required = 20 *1 - 8 Players *1.06 Miles *Added with the San Andreas Flight School Update *Removed ? Need_For_Seed_GTAO.jpg Need_For_Seed_GTAO_Race_Map.png Through the Grapevine *All classes except utility *Lap race *Rank required = 1 *1 - 8 Players *3.20 Miles *Available from original release of GTA Online. *Removed March 2014 Through_the_Grapevine_GTAO_Deleted.png Vinewood Nights *All classes except utility *Lap race *Rank required = 1 *1 - 8 Players *2.38 Miles *Available from original release of GTA Online. *Removed ? Vinewood_Nights_GTAO_Deleted.png Vinewood Tours *All classes except utility *Lap race *Rank required = 20 *1 - 8 Players *3.47 Miles *Added with the Valentine's Day Massacre Special update. *Removed ? Vinewood_Tours_GTAO.jpg Vinewood_Tours_GTAO_Race_Map.png We Have Lift-off *Liberator only *Lap race *Rank required = 8 *1 - 8 Players *1.57 Miles *Added with the Independence Day Special update. *Removed ? We_Have_Lift_Off_GTAO.jpg We_Have_Lift_Off_GTAO_Race_Map.png Bike Races Dock and Roll *All Motorcycles *Lap race *Rank required = 1 *1 - 8 Players *0.68 Miles *Available from original release of GTA Online. *Removed ? Dock_And_Roll_GTAO.jpg Dock_And_Roll_GTAO_Race_Map.png Pit Lane *All Motorcycles *Lap race *1 - 8 Players *0.44 Miles *Available from original release of GTA Online. *Removed ? Pit_Lane_GTAO.jpg Pit_Lane_GTAO_Race_Map.png Saddle Up *Cycles *Point to Point *1 - 4 Players *1.31 Miles *Available from original release of GTA Online. *Removed ? Saddle Up GTAO.jpg Saddle Up GTAO Race Map.png Scale the Heights *All Cycles *Lap race *Rank required = 1 *1 - 4 Players *1.43 Miles *Available from original release of GTA Online. *Removed ? Scale_the_Heights_GTAO.jpg Scale_the_Heights_GTAO_Race_Map.png Thrusting Motion *Thrust only *Point to Point *Rank required = 1 *1 - 16 Players *8.36 Miles *Added with the The High Life Update. *Removed ? Thrusting_Motion_GTAO.jpg Thrusting_Motion_GTAO_Race_Map.png Wingin' It *A Bicycle race around LSIA tarmac - under the airbridges and jumping the baggage carts. *Lap race *Rank required = 1 *1 - 8 Players *0.68 Miles *Description was incorrect - it was a lap race, not a point to point. The Wing-ride obstacle was optional due to placement of the checkpoints. *Available from original release of GTA Online. *Removed ? Wingin It GTAO Deleted.png JumboJet GTAO Description by Rockstar in Wingin It Race.png JumboJet GTAO although not the same jet in Wingin It Race.png|The wing ride ramps on the left. Water Races Canal Passage *Seashark only race through Vespucci Canals and along Vespucci Beach. *Laps *1 - 8 Players *Rank required = 1 *2.36 miles *Available from original release of GTA Online. *Removed - possibly due to money glitching Canal_Passage_GTAO_Deleted.png On The Rocks *Seashark only race off El Gordo Lighthouse. *Laps *1 - 8 Players *Rank required = 8 *0.98 miles *Available from original release of GTA Online. *Removed ? On_The_Rocks_GTAO_Deleted.png Water Rings *Boats *Laps *1 - 8 Players *Rank required = 8 *0.84 miles *Added in the Beach Bum Update *Removed ? Water Sports *Boats *Point to Point *1 - 8 Players *Rank required = 1 *2.83 miles *Available from original release of GTA Online. *Removed ? Air Races Downtown, Downtown *Planes *Lap race *Rank required = 12 *1 - 8 Players *3.68 Miles *Available from original release of GTA Online. *Removed ? Downtown_Downtown_GTAO_Betweern_The_Towers.jpg Downtown_Downtown_GTAO_Race_Map.png Eclipse *Mallards only *Laps *1 - 8 Players *Rank required = 20 *3.21 miles *Available from original release of GTA Online. *Removed ? Fly Like an Eagle *Helicopters *Point to Point *1 - 8 Players *Rank required = 15 *2.50 miles *Available from original release of GTA Online. *Removed ? High Dive *P-996 LAZER and Besra only *Point to Point *Rank required = 1 *1 - 8 Players *7.42 Miles *Available from original release of GTA Online. *Removed ? High_Dive_(Race)_GTAO_Header.png High_Dive_GTAO_Race_Map.png Kept at Bay *Helicopters *Laps *1 - 8 Players *Rank required = 12 *3.04 miles *Available from original release of GTA Online. *Removed ? Life's a Beach *Planes *Point to Point *1 - 8 Players *Rank required = 18 *3.67 miles *Available from original release of GTA Online. *Removed ? Swift Arrival *Swift only *Lap race *Rank required = 15 *1 - 8 Players *1.64 Miles *Available from original release of GTA Online. *Removed ? Swift_Arrival_GTAO_Airport_Crossover.jpg Swift_Arrival_GTAO_Race_Map.png The Humane Race *Miljet only *Point to Point *Rank required = 12 *1 - 8 Players *5.33 Miles *Added with the The San Andreas Flight School Update *Removed ? The_Humane_Race_GTAO_Header.png The_Humane_Race_GTAO_Race_Map.png Up In the Air *Helicopters *Laps *1 - 8 Players *Rank required = 12 *2.84 miles *Available from original release of GTA Online. *Removed ? Navigation }} Category:Races Category:Races in GTA Online Category:Sea Races Category:Air Races Category:Bike Races Category:Land Races